(a) Overall objectives: these are to investigate the function of vitamin A by means of a study of the mechanism whereby this vitamin affects the synthesis of glycoproteins in corneal epithelium; (b) objectives for the current year: to determine the identity and character of the glycoproteins, the synthesis of which is stimulated as a result of incubation of vitamin A-deficient corneas in vitro with retinol; to correlate the stimulation of their synthesis with that of the stimulation of RNA and protein synthesis especially with respect to the action of actinomycin D and cycloheximide; to investigate the intermediate formation of a phosphoglycolipid with vitamin A in cornea.